Girls
by lovelyorbit
Summary: 'girls will never befriend me because I fall asleep when they of all the calories they eat, all they say is 'na na na' ahsoka is a tomboy, always hanging with guys, preferring things that way, when comes along a boy by the name of lux (modern au)


**One**

Ahsoka watches the microwave with excited blue eyes. Her heart skips a beat every time a loud 'pop' sound is heard. Her tanned hands are stuffed in the pockets of her ripped jeans, an old band shirt from her brother's wardrobe covering her top half of her body. She wears no socks and her toenails are bare in colour and chipped. Unlike most girls, her jeans were ripped accidentally, she had actually bought them not ripped. Every rip had a story, but that belonged to another time.

When a loud and obnoxiously annoying 'beep' rings out, she unstuffs her hands from her pockets and, almost punching the button, pushes the 'stop' button. She licks her lips unattractively and smiles at the bowl of popcorn she now had.

'Hey, Snips! You done there?" Her older brother Anakin asks, peeking his hand around the kitchen doorway. He and his girlfriend were waiting in the lounge room, ready for popcorn to watch a movie together. Ahsoka was adopted. Both her real parents and her adopted mother were dead now. Because of her adopted mother's death, and despite the fact that she had gotten remarried after Ahsoka had been adopted and she had a 'stepdad', Anakin had custody over her, since he was over eighteen and Ahsoka was still a minor. It was in her will, that Ahsoka would go to Anakin's, and not her husband. No one would question her ways.

Ahsoka nods with an eager smile, "Yeah, Skyguy." She grabs a chocolate bar from the bench and follows him to the lounge room. She sits on the couch alone, Anakin and his girlfriend Padmé are basically stuck together on the armchair. She likes Padmé, she's nice to her, and she likes to make an effort to know her, although not having much in common with her.

Her brother lazily flicks through Netflix, not caring that Ahsoka has the popcorn and the chocolate all to herself on the couch, leaving him with nothing. "There's nothing good." He groans, gently throwing the remote down onto the carpeted floor, "We've watched everything."

Ahsoka raises her eyebrows, "Everything?" She noisily opens the packet of the chocolate bar, "How the hell could've we watched everything?"

Anakin shrugs, "Well, mostly everything. Nothing else is good on there."

"Why don't we just rewatch something?" Padmé pipes up, leaning on Anakin's chest. She's sitting in his lap.

Both of them shake their heads at her. "Nope. You cannot rewatch something. Not on our watch." Ahsoka says seriously.

"That's insane! What about your favourite movies?" Padmé exclaims, sitting up straight in her boyfriend's lap. She looks into Anakin's eyes, "Please tell me you do." She pleads.

"We've already watched them once, why watch them again?" Anakin answers.

"So is that why you have no DVDs? Because you just watch them once and forget about them?" She asks.

"Yup." Ahsoka says.

"Well then, what are we going to do?" Padmé asks them.

"I'm going to work on the car." Anakin says, starting to get up even with Padmé in his lap, "You girls should do something together." He gets up off the armchair and leaves.

The two girls look at each other.

"Do you want to go shopping?" Padmé asks, "I know it's not really your thing, but it's summer now, and we need new clothes for the season. And we can get fast food. What do you say?"

Ahsoka thinks. Ever since Shmi had died, she had been having to buy her own clothes. Which she didn't do very well, mostly borrowing from Anakin's closet and wearing old clothes. And she did need a new pair of jeans before she went camping again in a few weeks time. And a new pair of vans, too.

She shrugs, "Why not?"

Soon, they were sitting in Padmé's small black hatchback, ready to drive. Padmé smiles at her as she straps herself in. "I'm not quite sure if you know, but I'm a really bad driver."

Ahsoka shrugs, "Live fast, die young."

"Huh?"

"Oh, just a lyric in a song." She answers, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

"Okay." Padmé says, "Wanna put some music on?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Radio or your own music? I don't have much music on my phone." Padmé admits.

"Is it okay if I play my own music?"

"Yeah, that's fine. What sort of stuff do you listen to?"

"All sorts. I love Green Day and a lot of nineties rock."

"Awesome. I just listen to the radio and what's popular." Padmé says, "I'm not That into music, but I like to listen to it."

Ahsoka connects her phone to the auxiliary cord in the car and flicks through her millions of songs. Biting her lip as she does so, she chooses Insomniac by Green Day to listen to. It was her favourite Green Day album. (it's my favourite) It plays on shuffle and Jaded comes up first.

"Do you enjoy school, Ahsoka?" Padmé asks her.

Looking at her, she answers, "No. I don't like school. It's just a bunch of idiots there, really. I'm in a band, though. I like playing music."

"A band?" Her brother's girlfriend raises her eyebrows, "A school band or a rock band?"

"Rock." Ahsoka smiles, "I play the lead guitar and I sing."

"You can sing? You'll have to sing for me one day."

Ahsoka grimaces, "I'm not that good. I just sing because there was no one else to sing and they wanted a female voice."

"Are you in a band with boys?"

"Yeah. My friends Rex and Fives are in it. We're a trio. Rex plays bass and Fives plays the drums. It's really fun."

"Fives? Is that his real name?" Padmé asks.

Ahsoka shakes her head, "Of course not. He says he hates his real name, so he's never used it. We actually don't know it."

Padmé laughs.

She turns off, entering a parking lot next to the shopping mall. The parking lot is mostly empty for some reason so Padmé doesn't have to look hard for a spot. She finds a park and stops the car, turning off 86, which was playing.

"You ready to go?" Padmé asks Ashoka.

 **Well, a multi chap on here. Welp. I posted this ages ago on wattpad and I've finally posted it on here. Man, I haven't been on here for so long lol**


End file.
